SPYAIR
center|650x650px Biografía SPYAIR es una banda de rock japonesa de Nagoya, formada en 2005. Sus miembros son IKE (Voz), UZ (Programación/Guitarra), MOMIKEN (Bajo) y KENTA (Batería). Historia La banda se formó en 2005 y autoprodujo muchos trabajos hasta 2009 cuando firmaron con el sello discográfico Indie, U-Project. Con U-Project, publicaron "Japanication" y "Kanjou Discord" hasta que firmaron con una discográfica mayor, Sony Music en 2010. Su primer sencillo importante, "Liar", fue publicado el 11 de agosto de 2010, su tema principal se utilizó como la canción del drama Hammer session!. Esta fue precedida por "Last Moment", que se usó como el 25º ending de la serie de anime Bleach. El 8 de junio de 2011, SPYAIR sacó su cuarto sencillo, "Samurai Heart (Some Like it Hot)", que se usó como el 17º ending del anime Gintama. A principios de 2012, "My World" se usó como el 2º ending de Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. La canción "0 Game (Love Game)" se usó como la banda sonora oficial para la película del 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man. También cantaron el tema (Genjou Destruction) de la segunda película del anime Gintama. Su nuevo sencillo "Naked" fue publicado el 5 de septiembre de 2012. Precediendo su publicación se hizo el anuncio de su segundo álbum, "Just Do It", que incluía 12 pistas entre las que se encuentran "My World", "0 Game" y "Naked". Otro sencillo, "WENDY ~It's You~", se usó como el tema del drama Koi Suru Hae Onna que comenzó a emitirse en noviembre de 2012. Después de la publicación de "Wendy: It's You", Enzel anunció que dejaría la banda después de su concierto de Nippon Budokan el 18 de diciembre. El 18 de diciembre, la banda exitosamente llevó a cabo su primer concierto en vivo en el Nippon Budokan. Representaron un total de 21 canciones qué incluían sus últimos sencillos. Este concierto fue la última actuación de Enzel con el grupo. Después del concierto se hizo otro anuncio de un nuevo sencillo, "Sakura Mitsutsuki", que sería publicado el 13 de marzo de 2013, también para ser utilizado como el opening del anime Gintama en el mes de enero. El 23 de septiembre de 2013, su tercer álbum, Million, se publicó en el Reino Unido, Europa, y Rusia por JPU Records. La edición en CD incluía tres pistas adicionales; "Last Moment", "Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!!)", y "My World". Un mes después, el 11 de octubre de 2013, su sencillo "Just One Life" se usó como el primer opening del anime "Samurai Flamenco" y su nuevo sencillo "Imagination" publicado el 6 de abril de 2014 como el opening del anime Haikyuu!!. "I'm a believer" se publicó y utilizó como el primer opening del anime Haikyuu!!, en su segunda temporada. Integrantes *IKE — voz *UZ — programación, guitarra *MOMIKEN — bajo, líder *KENTA — batería Ex-miembros *ENZEL☆ - DJ Discografía Álbums SPYAIR_-_Can_You_Listen.jpg|Can You Listen? auto producción 03.04.2007 SPYAIR_-_NEXT_STAGE_Vol.1.jpg|NEXT STAGE Vol.1 auto producción xx.xx.20xx SPYAIR_-_alive.jpg|alive auto producción 10.09.2008 SPYAIR_-_Rockin'_the_World.jpg|Rockin' the World 21.09.2011 SPYAIR_-_Just_Do_It.jpg|Just Do It 19.09.2012 SPYAIR_-_MILLION.jpg|MILLION 07.08.2013 SPYAIR_-_4.jpg|4 18.11.2015 SPYAIR_-_KINGDOM_(Regular_edition).jpg|KINGDOM 11.10.2017 Best álbums SPYAIR_-_BEST_(Regular_edition).jpg|BEST 26.11.2014 Mini-álbums SPYAIR_-_I'LL_BE_THERE.jpg|I'LL BE THERE auto producción xx.xx.20xx Singles SPYAIR_-_Japanication_(Indie).jpg|Japanication indies 15.04.2009 SPYAIR_-_Kanjou_Discord.jpg|Kanjou Discord indies 16.09.2009 SPYAIR_-_LIAR.jpg|LIAR 11.08.2010 SPYAIR_-_Last_Moment_(Regular,_limited_edition).jpg|Last Moment 01.12.2010 SPYAIR_-_Japanication.jpg|Japanication 16.03.2011 SPYAIR_-_Samurai_Heart_(Some_Like_It_Hot!!)_(Regular,_limited_edition).jpg|Samurai Heart 08.06.2011 SPYAIR_-_BEAUTIFUL_DAYS.jpg|BEAUTIFUL DAYS 24.08.2011 SPYAIR_-_My_World_(Regular,_limited_edition).jpg|My World 14.03.2012 SPYAIR_-_0_GAME.jpg|0 GAME 27.06.2012 SPYAIR_-_Naked.jpg|Naked 05.09.2012 SPYAIR_-_WENDY_~It's_You~.jpg|WENDY ~It's You~ 21.11.2012 SPYAIR_-_Sakura_Mitsutsuki_(Regular_edition).jpg|Sakura Mitsutsuki 13.03.2013 SPYAIR_-_Niji.jpg|Niji 29.05.2013 SPYAIR_-_Genjou_Destruction.jpg|Genjou Destruction 03.07.2013 SPYAIR_-_JUST_ONE_LIFE.jpg|JUST ONE LIFE 13.11.2013 SPYAIR_-_Imagination_(Regular_edition).jpg|Imagination 30.04.2014 SPYAIR_-_ROCKIN'_OUT.jpg|ROCKIN' OUT 25.03.2015 SPYAIR_-_Fire_Starter.jpg|Fire Starter 22.07.2015 SPYAIR_-_I'm・A・Believer_(Regular_edition).jpg|I'm・A・Believer 21.10.2015 SPYAIR_-_THIS_IS_HOW_WE_ROCK_(Regular_edition).jpg|THIS IS HOW WE ROCK 13.07.2016 SPYAIR_-_RAGE_OF_DUST_(Regular,_limited_edition).jpg|RAGE OF DUST 09.11.2016 SPYAIR_-_Be_with_(Regular_edition).jpg|Be with 29.03.2017 SPYAIR_-_MIDNIGHT.jpg|MIDNIGHT 30.08.2017 SPYAIR_-_I_Wanna_Be..._(Regular_edition).jpg|I Wanna Be... 25.07.2018 Split Singles SEAMOxSPYAIR_-_ROCK_THIS_WAY_(Regular_edition).jpg|ROCK THIS WAY SEAMO x SPYAIR 17.10.2012 Singles especiales SPYAIR_-_THE_WORLD_IS_MINE.jpg|THE WORLD IS MINE 29.07.2017 SPYAIR_-_We'll_Never_Die.jpg|We'll Never Die 28.07.2018 SPYAIR_-_B-THE_ONE_PRIDE_OF_LIONS.jpg|B-THE ONE / PRIDE OF LIONS br>27.07.2019 Singles digitales SPYAIR_-_MOVIN'_ON.jpg|MOVIN' ON 01.01.2012 SPYAIR_-_GLORY.jpg|GLORY 08.10.2014 SPYAIR_-_I'm・A・Believer_(Regular_edition).jpg|I'm・A・Believer (TV Size) 04.10.2015 SPYAIR_-_THE_WORLD_IS_MINE.jpg|THE WORLD IS MINE 05.07.2017 SPYAIR_-_I_Wanna_Be..._(Digital).jpg|I Wanna Be... (Anime Size) 10.07.2018 SPYAIR_-_We'll_Never_Die.jpg|We'll Never Die (edited) 13.07.2018 SPYAIR_-_B-THE_ONE.jpg|B-THE ONE 18.01.2019 SPYAIR_-_PRIDE_OF_LIONS.jpg|PRIDE OF LIONS 03.04.2019 DVD SPYAIR_-_Gorioshi!_Zenpen~Suimasen_Tokyo_Nameteshita.jpg|5rioshi! Zenpen~Suimasen Tokyo Nameteshita 18.01.2012 SPYAIR_-_Gorioshi!_Kouhen~Suimasen_Mou_Owari_ni_Shite_Kudasai.jpg|5rioshi! Kouhen~Suimasen Mou Owari ni Shite Kudasai 18.01.2012 SPYAIR_-_SPYAIR_LIVE_at_Yaon_(Just_Like_This_2011).jpg|SPYAIR LIVE at Yaon "Just Like This 2011" 14.03.2012 SPYAIR_-_SPYAIR_LIVE_at_Budokan_2012.jpg|SPYAIR LIVE at Budokan 2012 13.03.2013 SPYAIR_-_SPYAIR_TOUR_2013_MILLION.jpg|SPYAIR TOUR 2013 "MILLION" 26.03.2014 SPYAIR_-_JUST_LIKE_THIS_2015.jpg|JUST LIKE THIS 2015 13.01.2016 SPYAIR_-_DYNAMITE_~Single_Zenbu_Yarimasu~.jpg|DYNAMITE ~Single Zenbu Yarimasu~ 11.05.2016 SPYAIR_-_JUST_LIKE_THIS_2016.jpg|JUST LIKE THIS 2016 28.12.2016 SPYAIR_-_SPYAIR_ARENA_TOUR_2016-2017_Mafuyu_no_Dai_Circus.jpg|SPYAIR ARENA TOUR 2016-2017 Mafuyu no Dai Circus 31.05.2017 SPYAIR_-_JUST_LIKE_THIS_2017.jpg|JUST LIKE THIS 2017 14.03.2018 SPYAIR_-_SPYAIR_TOUR_2018_-KINGDOM-_Live_at_NIPPON_BUDOKAN_2018.4.18_(CD).jpg|SPYAIR TOUR 2018 -KINGDOM- Live at NIPPON BUDOKAN 2018.4.18 24.10.2018 SPYAIR_-_JUST_LIKE_THIS_2018.jpg|JUST LIKE THIS 2018 27.03.2019 Compilaciones/Otros *2012.04.25 BLEACH BEST TRAX (#2 Last Moment) *2017.04.19 Haikyuu!! COMPLETE BEST (#1 Imagination, #6 I'm A Believer) Temas para dramas *Fire Starter para The Last Cop (2016) *Niji para Sennyu Tantei Tokage (2013) *WENDY ~It's You~ para Koisuru Hae Onna (2012) *Beautiful Days para Don Quixote (2011) *LIAR para HAMMER SESSION (2010) Temas para peliculas *0 GAME parte del Soundtrack de la película The Amazing Spider-Man. *Genjou Destruction tema principal de Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. Temas para anime *Last Moment Ending 25 de Bleach *Samurai Heart Ending 17 de Gintama *My World Ending 2 de Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Sakura Mitsu Tsuki Opening 13 de Gintama *Just One Life Opening de Samurai Flamenco *Imagination Opening 1 de Haikyuu!! *I'm Believe Opening 1 de Haikyuu!! 2 *I Wanna Be... Opening de Gintama Curiosidades *SPYAIR es una de las bandas japonesas que están ganando popularidad en Corea del Sur, sobre todo después del lanzamiento del sencillo "JAPANICATION" ya que su PV fue grabado en ese país. *Apareció en el popular canal de televisión coreana Mnet donde lanzaron un video documental acerca de las “actuaciones callejeras” realizadas en Seul. *Los integrantes de SPYAIR confesaron ser fanáticos de Spiderman. *SPYAIR presento el tema "0 GAME" a la productora a cargo de la película de Spiderman, a lo cual ellos estuvieron muy contentos y aceptaron, llenando de elogios y declarando que era el tema perfecto para la película. *Aceptaron el desafío de presentarse en el vídeo completamente desnudos para su sencillo “Naked”, el significado de su desnudez en el vídeo expresa como “todo se reduce al mérito personal” mientras entran en “la tierra sagrada de la música.” Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Instagram oficial *Twitter oficial *Youtube oficial *Youtube VEVO oficial *Perfil oficial (Sony Music) Galería SPYAIR_abr2009.jpg|2009 SPYAIR_ago2010.jpg|2010 SPYAIR_dic2010.jpg|2010 SPYAIR_jun2011.jpg|2011 SPYAIR_ago2011.jpg|2011 SPYAIR_sep2011.jpg|2011 SPYAIR_nov2011.jpg|2011 SPYAIR_ene2012.jpg|2012 SPYAIR_feb2012.jpg|2012 SPYAIR_mar2012.jpg|2012 SPYAIR_jun2012.png|2012 SPYAIR_sep2012.jpg|2012 SPYAIR_oct2012.jpg|2012 SPYAIR_dic2012.jpg|2012 SPYAIR_ene2013.jpg|2013 SPYAIR_abr2013.jpg|2013 SPYAIR_sep2013.jpg|2013 SPYAIR_nov2013.jpg|2013 SPYAIR_abr2014.jpg|2014 SPYAIR_oct2014.jpg|2014 SPYAIR_ene2015.jpg|2015 SPYAIR_jun2015.jpg|2015 SPYAIR_oct2015.jpg|2015 SPYAIR_nov2015.jpg|2015 SPYAIR_jul2016.jpg|2016 SPYAIR_mar2017.jpg|2017 SPYAIR_ago2017.jpg|2017 SPYAIR_jul2018.jpg|2018 Revistas B-PASS_(SPYAIR)_2015-12.jpg|B-PASS Diciembre (2015) B-PASS_(SPYAIR)_2017-11.jpg|B-PASS Noviembre (2017) Videografía thumb|left|300 px|0 GAME (Junio 2012) thumb|right|300 px|WENDY ~Its You~ (Octubre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|JUST ONE LIFE (Octubre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Imagination (Abril 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Genjou Destruction (Julio 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Rage of Dust (Mayo 2017) thumb|left|300 px|MIDNIGHT (Agosto 2017) thumb|right|300 px|I Wanna Be... (Julio 2018) thumb|left|300 px|B-THE ONE (Diciembre 2018) thumb|right|300 px|PRIDE OF LIONS (Abril 2019) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2005 Categoría:Major Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:J-Rock